An Unlikely Situation
by Kayame92
Summary: Kayame is a cat demon that was found and rescued by Roger, who takes her in. He soon begins to learn about what happened to her, where she came from, and what she plans to do. But it takes a turn for the worse when a virus appears in the human world.
1. The Beginning

It was a sunny day in the small town of Burrows Village. On a windowsill of one of the town's markets, a small black and gray kitten was curled up, soaking in the sunlight. Suddenly, she was spotted by a group of dogs, who began to bark at her. She woke up, arching her back and hissing. The dogs leapt up, barking. Just then, they turned into a human form, and reached for her. She jumped off the windowsill and took off down the street, the dogs run after her.

Meanwhile, walking down this same street in her direction, eyes closed, was an older boy. He had white hair, and wore a white jacket, shirt, and pants. He continued walking, odd to the world, as the kitten dodged and weaved through humans and obstacles then ran through the boy's legs. The dogs had transformed back into dogs to hide their demon forms from the humans. The boy's eyes opened, off guard. He saw the huge group of dogs coming towards him. He held up his hand with a "stop" motion. A small portion of the dogs stopped and sat in front of him. But the demons of the group ran past him, continuing after the kitten. He follows them to a nearby park.

The kitten had scurried its way up the highest tree of the park to avoid the dog demons, whom have all transformed to expose their true forms. The boy charged in, with intense combat skills. He cause each dog to fly back and run away with their tails between their legs. The other dogs sat back and watched patiently. The boy walked up to one of the dogs, pets him, then sends them on their way. After they ran off, he walked up the tree towards the kitten, who looked at him with awe.

"M…meow?"

"Mew," the boy smiled and returned the greeting. The kitten's fur smoothed out slightly.

"You're no normal mortal…are you?" she spoke and asked.

"And you're no normal kitten," he smirked. "Are you demon?"

"Yes. I am. But no mere mortal knows that," she glared slightly.

"And yet you've been calling me a mortal this whole time?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…you could be one of those who are different," she said, looking away.

"Rare occasion. Unfortunately, I'm a more rare sight then that," he said looking at her with eyes of crimson and white pupils.

"You're no mortal…" she said, eyes opening wide. He laughed slightly and tilted his head to inch her down.

"Obviously not…now you better come down before someone notices I'm talking to a kitten," he pointed out.

"Why are you here? In the tree?" she asked as she slowly made her way down the tree and within arm's reach of him.

"Because I'm here for human research," he answered, reaching for her.

"But I'm not human," she said as she jumped into his arms.

"No…you're not. But you were a demon in danger…besides, it's not just humans I'm researching," he said.

"I didn't realize I was in danger," she pointed out.

"So…" he said as he set her down on the ground, "the demon dogs weren't dangerous?"

"No…they do that all the time. They pick on me and tease me," she answered.

"I don't think they'll be bothering you again," he smirked as he looked where he took care of the dogs.

"Thank you," she said, smiling a kitty smile.

"You're welcome," he answered as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"Going 'home'," he answered, raising his hand as if to wave her goodbye.

"'Home'?" she asked, as she started to follow him.

"Yes…" he said, looking back at her. "My apartment complex."

"Oh…" she said quietly.

"What?" he asked, giving her a funny look.

"Nothing…" she answered, still following him. He continued walking down the sidewalk, eyes closed. People began to show up again. The kitten weaved around people trying to avoid young children who wanted to pick her up or pet her. The boy catches each step, trying to mast the technique of a blind man, and maneuvers through people with ease. The kitten meows, knowing the boy can understand him, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing," he said, speaking through her mind.

"What?" she asked. He black flips over a couple people to avoid a huge group of people. They stare in awe at his flexibility. He opens his eyes and looks at the kitten.

"A simple trick," he answered simply.

"Are you trying to draw attention to yourself from the mortals?" she asked, looking at him as if he were crazy. He smiled and bows as people clap. He then turns to walk away.

"Eh…well sometimes they need a good show," he answered straightly.

"That is relatively impressive…" she admitted.

"Thanks," he smirked. The crowd began to thin again. "So…why is it that you're following me?"

"Something to do?" she shrugged.

"Don't you have a family to tend to?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No…" she answered, looking away.

"Oh…sorry," he stopped, then looks at her. "What about owners?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Oh…" he said, frowning. "How depressing."

"Nah," she answered. It's not too bad. I got used to it."

"Bet it sucks when it rains," he smirked.

"Not as bad when I'm in this form. Humans feel sorry for me."

"Sure they do…" he smiled walking up to an apartment building. It was really run down. "Well…this is me. See ya later cat," he said, unlocking the doo and goes in.

"Yeah…later," she said, looking after him.

The boy walked up to his room, unlocks the door, and walks in. he talks off his white shoes and jacket, hanging it on an old rack. His sleeveless shirt exposed his right arm, which was bandaged all the way up to his shoulder in gray gauze.

Meanwhile, the kitten began to walk back to the closest park. She began to hope that maybe she may be able to get a treat or two from the neighborhood kids. The second she arrived at the park, a dog demon comes up ot the corner, growling at you.

"Really mutt?" she sighed, "don't you get bored of chasing my tail?

"No. I don't," he grins evilly. "And now your little friend is gone…and your mine." He snarls, and goes to attack her. But she suddenly transforms into her true form, dodging him. He also shifts into his true form and attacks her once again. He pins her against the nearby brick wall, grinning evilly.


	2. Taking Her In

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she hissed.

"He does now," the boy from earlier spoke from behind the dog demon. The dog quickly turns around to land into the boy's fist. He grabbed the dog by the hair and throw him away from the girl. "Beat it mutt." The dog demon wimpers, not wanting to deal with the boy again. The girl looked at him.

"Thank you…again," she said. He smiled.

"Come on…I'll take ya in."

"Why?" she smiled curiously. He smirked back and began to walk back to the apartment.

"Because I'm tired of saving your tail," he replied smartly.

"I don't ask you to save me…" she answered as she follows him, transformed back into a small kitten.

"No…" he replied. "But what would have happened after the fact he caught you for once?"

"They've already caught me before…" she said, looking away.

They arrive at his apartment. He unlocks the door and lets her in first. She goes inside and immediately changes into her true form. He looks at her.

"You might want wanna lose the ears and tail, or change back…" he suggested. "This isn't the garden of edan."

"Right…" she said as she concentrates hard. Her tail and ears disappear. "Better?"

He flings his jacket over her naked body.

"Now it's better," he smirked.

"Hey!" she blushed angrily. "I've been a cat for the longest time! I didn't think there was a point in carrying around my clothes. Besides, it would look weird if a cat was carrying around a backpack anyways!"

"Do you want to expose yourself?" he asked as he covered her mouth gentally.

"Sorry…" she said quietly. He shook his head.

"Now…you were saying?"

"I have a backpack with my clothes in it."

"And you're sure it's still there…?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes," she nods. "It's where nowhere humans go."

"For now, use a robe I have in the closet there," he said as he pointed to a door. She walked to the closet and pulled the robe around her. "Now…where are your clothes…?"

"There's an abandoned building downtown. It's off limits for humans for some reason. There's DO NOT CROSS TAPE all over it. Something about being hazardous. In the second room on the right…there's a hole in the wall."

"Second room on the right…I'm on it," he said as he opens the door, then turns to her. "Just don't get into trouble?" She smiled and nodded and he left the building.

"Well…it's better than a tree…" she sighed as she sat on the bed and looked around. Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door.

"Hey Roger! Where's my rent? It's due day today?"

The girl looked around frantically, not knowing what to do. The poiunding continued.

"Come on kid, what's taking so long?"

She gritted her teeth, but stands and goes to the door, opening it and smiling sweetly.

"Hello."

"Uh…" an older man, partially bald and on a heavier set, is caught off guard. "Hi…and who are you?"

"I…um…my name is Kayame," she answered.

"Uh…yeah. Is the kid home?" he asked, with a light Italian accent.

"No, I'm sorry. He ran out for a minute to grab some things. He'll be back soon though."

"So…" he leans on the door frame. "You his girlfriend or something…? He asked, looking her up and down.

"Um…" she said, fighting back a laugh. "Not exactly no…I'm just a friend of his."

"Uh-huh…look kid, I don't mean to 'intrud' on anything but is there any possibility he left some money laying around for rent?"

"Um…" she thought for a moment. "No. I don't think he did. He has it with him."

"Alright," he sighed in frustration. "And hey…uh…if you even need a 'room' here's my card." He said as he flipped her a card and walks down the hall.

"Well…" she looked after him, then the card, closing the door. "He was….nice…"


	3. The First Meal

Meanwhile, Roger arrived at the abandoned building. He goes into the room and finds the backpack in the hole in the wall. He opens it to investigating the clothes.

"This…is it?" he said to himself, looking into the bag.

Back at the apartment, Kayame had laid down on the bed, enjoying the comfort. She was slowly drifting to sleep when another knock came on the door. She got up, and slowly opened it, peeking outside. She opened it fully when she saw Roger.

"Oh thank goodness it's you," she said with relief as she let him in.

"Here," he said, handing her the backpack.

"Thank you," she answered. "You're landlord came by while you were away. He wants the rent for the month."

"Did he come in?"

"No."

"Okay…good," he said as he walked to the closet, opened it, pulled out a huge wad of cash, then closed it again. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," she said. "I'll wait here."

Roger left down the hallway and Kayame dug out her clothes and got dressed, then sat back on the bed to wait for his return. Suddenly, the noise of something falling came from the closet. She stood up again.

"Well…curiosity hasn't killed this cat yet," she said to herself as she went over to the closet. She opened it and stared in awe at the complete set of an incredible weapon arsenal. Made up of guns of all kinds, grenades, swords, and any weapon she knew existed.

"Impressed?" Roger asked, announcing he was back.

"Very…" she answered turning around. "Why do you have all this?"

"It's coming," he answered as he picked up the grenade that fell and put it back onto the shelf.

"What?"

"A disease. I was sent here because there is an apocalyptic disease coming. Anyone affected will turn into a 'zombie' as they're called."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was sent to save as many as possible from the virus and the creatures."

"Creatures?"

"Phoenix, dragon, gryphon. All sorts of demonic creatures that roam everything. If the virus doesn't kill them…the beasts will."

"How do you know it's coming?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out," he smirked.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know anything that goes on in the mortal world."

"Right…" he nodded smartly. "Because you're just a little stray kitty?"

"That's not my fault!" she replied, slightly hissing. Then sighed, "so…how long until it happens?"

"That's the problem with not listening to the full details of a mission," he sighed as he looked away blushing a little.

"So, for all you know…" she smirked. "It could be tomorrow?"

"Pretty much," he nodded. "That's why I didn't waste any time preparing."

"Well you're smart…I give you that. Naive…but smart."

"Naive? Who are you calling—?" he backs off and sighs. "I just want to save as many humans as possible."

"Why?" she snarled.

"Because, there are some who don't deserve this."

"Nobody I know," she growled. "Humans are selfish, manipulative creatures."

"But that doesn't mean their souls aren't pure," he answered. Then walks into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Very."

"Whatchya hungry for?" he asked as he opened the freezer, revealing a deer carcass.

"Where did you get THAT?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I hunt," he replied, smirking.

"Well yeah…but there are no deer around here."

"There's a forest on the south side of the town."

"Most of the forest is empty. The humans scared off most of the game. I'm lucky if I get a rabbit or a squirrel nowadays."

"Guess I'm a miracle worker," he smirked as he pulls a machete off the wall and cut into the freezer. "Now…steak or burger?"


	4. The Debt

The smell of meat and blood filled the room. Kayame takes a deep breath and her eyes burn red with blood lust. Her mouth began to water as she licked her lips.

"Steak please…rare," she replied, not taking her attention off of the bloody mess in front of her.

"Pretty bloody, this one…" he smiled as he carves a nice thick piece of venison and place it in the pan. His hands were covered in blood as she stared at his every move intently. He looked at her, smiling and obviously enjoying this. He took his finger and dripped some blood onto her lips. Her fangs grew as her ears and tail appear back in their place. Roger smirked, "Are you sure you're not part vampire?" he asked as he began to cook the steak.

"I'm more then tiger then kitten now. It's been a few years since I've fed on any real food, so my growth has slowed," she answered, licking her lips to get every last drop of flavor off.

"Right…" he looked at her. "I'm gonna be pissed if I wake up tomorrow and this whole deer is gone.

"I've trained myself to contain my hunger…especially when it comes to another's hunt. I only steal if it's a life or death situation…so…why did you take me in?"

"Cause you're cute," he smiled sarcastically.

"Aw thanks," she smiled sarcastically back.

"That's why," he laughed. "You can take sarcasm…and I get lonely."

"Well," she smiled, "people who usually use sarcasm can take it pretty well. And it's good you chose me. I'm great company."

He smiled as he took the steak off the stove, seasoned it, and set it on the table in front of her.

"Bon appetite," he said as she began to tear into it. He smiles as he falls onto the couch, watching her eat. She was finished in just under five minutes. She stood up slowly.

"That…was great," she said, full.

"Good, I'm glad you're stuffed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So…" she looked at him. "Your landlord…seems…nice?"

"He's a pervert," he sighed.

"I figured that," she replied.

"He hires a weekly prostitute," he smirked.

"Wow…" she said.

"Yeah."

"He…asked if I was your girlfriend," she said, uneasy.

"That doesn't surprise me," he laughed.

"Then he gave me this," she said, handing him a small piece of paper. He looked at it.

"It's his number."

"Yeah. Said if I needed a room to call him…"

He shook his head and folded it into a paper airplane and tossed it. It landed in the garbage can, causing Kayame to laugh slightly.


	5. The Northern Lunar Clan

"Me?" she asked, shocked. "For who?"

"You tell me," he shrugs.

"What in the hell makes you think I'm a spy?"

"An observer, maybe," he replied.

"Why would I be? I'm stuck in this dumb place because my clan betrayed me."

"You're clan?"

"Yes…I used to be part of a clan."

"What clan?" he asked, as he completed his venison burger.

"The Northern Lunar Clan," she answered. "We made up almost the entire northern continent...and I was next in line to rule."

"What happened?"

"I was betrayed. One of my clan members set me up and framed me for a crime. Causing me to get exiled," she growled.

"What crime?"

"I was blamed for murdering the current leader."

"Do you know who did it?"

"I have no proof…so it doesn't matter."

"That…" he smirks, "I can help with. Is the crime scene photos and evidence still around somewhere?"

"The body was cremated, and as for photos…if there were any, I don't have access to any of them. I was exiled from the territory."

"Do you want your spot back?" he asked, smirking.

"I can't…" she said sadly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"I get the information for what I need, and I can accuse the one that framed you," he said simply.

"There's not enough evidence against him…this happened one hundred years ago…it's a dead case," she replied hopelessly. "Besides, outsiders aren't allowed into the clan territory."

"Is that a challenge I just heard…?" he asked.

"No…" she replied. "It's a straight out fact. If you interfere there's no way that I can be forgiving. I can still be accepted back in."

"Of course," he smirked.

"Yes…I'm waiting for the clan's messenger to come for me for my final sentencing."

"How long?"

"Well it's been one hundred years next week…" she thought. "So anytime after that."

"Too long…" he sighs.

"A week? After one hundred years of banishment, I think a week it no time at all!" she explained.

"Hmmm…nah."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Patience isn't my virtue," he smirks.

"Well that's something you'll have to get over. There's no choice in the matter."

"Maybe…maybe not."

"There is no way around this. They'll kill me if I go against the laws," she said seriously.

"Fine, fine, fine…" he sighed. "You people and your stupid laws."

"Well excuse me if I can't do anything about it," she growled. "I have been waiting one hundred years for this! And there's the possibility that it can be extended!"

"Loosen up," he smirks. "Jeez…you sound like—"

"What?"

"Nothing!" he shakes his head. You sound all uptight! Loosen up!"

"My life is on the line...and you want me to 'loosen up'?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he replied after thinking for a second.

"Why?" she asked, shocked.

"Well…" he began, "For one, you're not as sexy when you complain…second of all, you last longer."

"I—" she blushed. "Um…right."

He snickers as she looks away embarrassed.


	6. The Truth

"You must be really sly with women," she glares.

"What makes you say that?" he asks, turning to her.

"I am not easily wooed in such a way. And mortal women are even more easily won over."

"And what makes you think I'm a flirt?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a male. Mortal or not, you are a flirt."

"I'm a virgin," he said seriously.

"That doesn't mean that you're not a flirt," she said slyly. "If you want to be technical…I am as well."

"Demons don't have virginities," he smirks. "Besides, I have problems with women."

"We have virginities," she suddenly snapped, glaring. "to be a virgin is to be somebody, mortal or not, who hasn't consented to sexual intercourse. I haven't consented."

"So, you were raped?" he asked, bluntly. She looks away growling. "Oh? A touch subject?"

"It is not touchy!" she snapped.

"Then why did you growl?"

"Because…" she began to reply but looked away and fell silent.

"I thought so," he said, causing her to look back at him. She had a sadness in her eyes but still glaring.

"Don't assume that you know," she said.

"I'm not saying I did."

"You're acting like you do," she pointed out. I wasn't. it was my place in the clan as the only living daughter of the clan leader."

"To have sex with specific others as he saw fit?"

"With any male who decided they needed it. males do not have mates until they decide it the females are good enough to carry their cubs," she explained.

"You mean kittens…?" he corrected.

"I mean cubs, technically," she said. "We grow into terrible, vicious creatures. It's easier to call them tigers than anything else, due to our nature."

"True…"

"Either way it was my place. Not a whole lot changed after I was banished. I was short for food so I became weak and venerable. The damn dogs began to notice it…I'd escape most of the time."

"So your dad just gave you up to any guy…"

"No…my mother's mate did. He killed my father in combat in order to be able to take the place as leader of the clan.

"Where is the dick now? I wanna give him a piece of my mind!" he suddenly snaps, anger filling his eyes. This caused Kayame to look at him, shocked.

"He's in my clan's sanctuary at the side of my mother. He's leader for a reason!"

"I don't care if he's Lord of the Rings! No one treats females that way! I'm going to the sanctuary!" he proclaimed as he ripped open the closet doors to the arsenal.

"Don't!" she said, grabbing his arm, pleading. "Please! If you go, you'll be killed! And even if you're not, I will be!"

"They won't know you were involved…besides, you're not coming."

"They will know! I'm being tracked everywhere! They keep tabs on all clan members even if their exiled! And you don't know where it is! You can't just walk in!" she explained, desperate.

"And that's why you're going to tell me…" he demanded as he loaded some guns, and set the grenade launcher up on his side.

"No," she glared. "I'm not going to tell you anything. I will not allow you to go into the territory and slaughter my clan mates."

"I'm not…just the ones that will get in my way…take your old man's killer hostage…get you back into top cat…and kill him anyway. Then be your clan's most wanted. It'll be a good day."

"Everyone will get in your way," she replied. "They will all protect him. And they will know I'm involved. I'll be executed the second I step foot onto the territory. It's not that easy."

"Or the ones that don't like him will follow me and take him hostage…I can be very…persuasive if need be."

"Not persuasive enough to turn clan mates into traitors. Please…" she begged. "Just wait. I want to take care of this, and him, myself."

"You're not going to stop pushing me away from this…are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Why are you so persistent in making sure they're safe?" he sighed, putting the guns back. "When all they've done is ban you and kick you out for something you didn't even do! If they really cared, they would have looked into it!"

"There's not much they could have done about it. The trials are based on evidence and I had none that proved my innocence. My own mother offered to take my place…it's just the way it is."

"No it's not!" he said angrily. "You don't deserve any of this! And I'm not very tolerant of crap like this! This is absolute bullshit and you know it! not to mention your father's killer being the new heir of the throne pisses me off!"

"That's just the way it is!" she proclaimed back. "The strongest member rules the clan! There's nothing that can be done about it!"

"It's stupid," he snarls. Why do you even wanna go back? That crap is just plain stupid!" He slammed his hand into the wall.

"Because it's my clan! It's rightfully mine and that's where I need to be!"

"Clans are nothing but a waste of time! They're no good, cold hearted bastards that don't give a shit about anyone else who is outside of the clan!"

"You wouldn't understand!" she said. "You wouldn't understand what it means to be in a clan! It's like a family! It's the only thing a demon has in their lives!"

"I wouldn't understand?" he turned to her, snarling. "I KNOW EVERYTHING WHAT IT MEANST TO BE IN A CLAN BECAUSE I WAS THE HEAD OF ONE BEFORE I RAN AWAY! They're nothing but cruel and cold to those who aren't in…fuck clans! Fuck them all! I'd burn them all if I had the chance…"

"How DARE you!" she snarled, exposing her fangs. "How DARE you think that just because YOU were part of some backwards clan that I was!"

"All of them are like that Kayame…they're all backwards…every clan has its secrets. You dig deep enough…you'll find yours. I bet…no I KNOW it'll make you sick to your stomach and you'll want to fallout too."

"I was in on everything that went down in my clan! The fact that I've had the stomach for it makes me rightful leader!"

"You don't understand what the head is…" he said, shaking his head. "It's just a flashy person that gets what they want…while the ones in the dark pull the strings…you dig…and you'll find out soon enough!"

"Bite me!" she yelled, as she walked out the door, slamming it behind her.


	7. It Begins

"You'll find out soon enough…" he shakes his head, as he slouches on the couch.

Meanwhile, Kayame was walking through the streets and arrived at the park. She looked around at all of the humans that were out and about this sunny day.

"All you stupid mortals deserve to die," she growled to herself. She sits under a tree growling to herself: "what the hell does he know? Demon clans are different. We have pride…of course we don't care about outsiders…they're outsiders for a reason…"

Suddenly, she hears a human scream for help. She watches at two robbers gang up on a smaller looking male. They kicked him around until he was unconscious. They then proceeded to look through his wallet and take what he had. After they were satisfied with their loot, they threw the wallet back at him and left him there laying on the ground.

"Oh yeah…they definitely deserve to be saved. How pathetic…let's see how they like it," she sneered as she stood up and began to walk after the thugs. Suddenly, she stopped when she saw Roger out of the corner of her eye. She watched him help the small human up off of the ground. He was talking to him, and attempting to give the human money. The human refuses at first, but then accepts it and insists that he's okay. He thanks Roger and walks away with a few bruises. Kayame rolls her eyes and continues after the muggers. Just then, she feels someone grab her arm. She panics, and goes to hit whoever grabbed her only to realize that it was Roger. She stopped herself before she hit him. He was glaring at her.

"Back to my apartment…NOW!" he ordered. Kayame glared back at him.

"How DARE you tell me what to do!" she hissed. "I take orders from no one!"

"No you don't understand!" he pleaded as he tugged at her. "We need to go! It's coming!"

"Demons are immune to the viruses of the human world!" she proclaimed as she went to scratch him, but missed.

"Demons are immune…" he replied, tugging at her again, panicked. "But they can't hurt the infected! We need to gear up!"

"And why can't I hurt them?" she asked.

"If you don't come with me…" he said shaking his head, "you're gonna learn this the hard way and wish that you did!" He shoves Kayame off and takes off to his apartment.

"I don't sense anything coming…" she said as she looked around. That was when her attention was caught by a storm like cloud coming over the city from the south. But it had an eerie orange to it. Kayame hissed, "damn him…".

Roger had burst through the door to his apartment. He pulls out a couple duffle bags and stacks them with ammo and weapons, getting everything ready for the upcoming apocalypse. He looks out the window and sees the storm coming over the city.

"Aw…shit…" he says as he quickly hurries to finish until the bags couldn't hold anymore. He looks back at the flame thrower. "I'm sorry baby…daddy will be back for you later." He leaves the rest of the supplies in the closet, and locks it up tight.

Meanwhile, Kayame was roaming the town and watching all the humans running through the streets, panicked.

"Stupid humans…" she muttered. She watched as humans began to become insane. Their skin slowly grows paler as the clouds start to cover the sky, almost blocking out the sun. They began to become more sickly as well. Her ears and tail reappear as she smirks. "Might as well put these ones out of their misery…"

She came across the man from earlier that Roger saved. He was laying up against the wall, covered in bloody vomit. His eyes were yellowed and bloodshot. His skin was pale. Kayame looked at him in disgust but walked up to him slowly. A small ball of glowing red appeared in her hand.

"Don't worry mortal…I'll make it quick and painless," she said to him.

Finally, he snaps and lunges at her with super human strength. He hit her hard and pinned up against the wall. Kayame hissed as her ball of red took shape of a blade. She shoved the blade through the man's stomach and shoves him off of her.

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled.

The man screamed in agony, but then attacks again. More of the sickly humans began to run up to her, hitting her and biting her. The more she attacks and pushes off, the more they come after her. She continued fighting them off as her body began to glow a bright red. But their flesh and bodies seemed to be immune to the intense burning glow. They continued to bite at her and gnaw on her.

Suddenly, the light disappeared. And Kayame transformed, taking the shape of a very large tiger that was bigger than a horse. She clawed and slashed her way through the group and took off down the street. But more of them continue to yell and scream, coming after her with surprising speeds for humans.


	8. Running

Kayame sprinted through the streets at full speed towards Roger's apartment.

"Roger! Damn it Roger, you had better be here!" she yelled up to his room. But he was gone. She saw a note left on the door and barely stopped before she went through the door anyway. She read the note: "Here's the address. P.S….there are still some weapons in the arsenal, have fun getting there. "

She roars out in frustration and jumps through the window of his room. She head butts through the wall of the arsenal.

Meanwhile, Roger was sitting at the place he had told Kayame to go. He was with a couple of other people, one of them was the robbers from earlier. Roger held his personal guns and blades, sighing.

"I really wish this wouldn't have came to pass…" he sighed out. A girl comes up to him.

"How long will this last?" she asked.

"What does it matter?" the robber spook up. "We're all gonna die sooner or later!

"This just started!" Roger snarled at him. "And now you wanna run out there and admit defeat? You go on and be my guest because you aren't one of the top favorites in here!"

He looked around. There were four other people, not including the girl, Roger, and the robber. There was a couple with a baby on the way, an old drunk, and a catholic priest.

Just then, the door busts in and Kayame walks in. She was still in her truest form as a tiger. She closes the door and locks it, then walks up to Roger, glaring. The humans are terrified. They began to aim their guns at her, but Roger gave them a quick 'cool it'. They looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You know Kayame…" he began. "It would be easier to bitch at me in your more human form…"

She growled and removed three more bags from around her neck and off her back. She glowed red and when the light dissipated, she was back in her demon form. She didn't bother getting rid of her ears and tail.

"What is HE doing here?" she asked as she glared at the robber.

"Whatchu talkin' bout, you cat bitch?" he said, waving the gun around like he's boss. "I'll kick your ass till Sunday."

"Alright…" Roger said, getting in between them. "Let's not do anything stupid. You…" he pointed towards Kayame, "get a grip. He may be a crook but he's one of the only few that survived." He turns to the robber, "and you. Shut the fuck up before I decide to toss you out there with the undead!"

The robber points the gun at Roger.

"Hey man you don't tell me what to do or I'll blast you and make you wish your momma was still alive!" he threatened. He pointed the gun barrel at Roger's heart.

"You wanna pull that shit?" he asked threateningly. "Fine! Let's not forget how you shot me in the head and I came back to shove your crotch up into your spleen!"

The robber backs up as Kayame continued to glare at him.

"You lay one finger on me you piece of scum and I'll drag you to hell personally," she threatened.

"Now, now children…let's not spew venom all over the place. I just cleaned…" Roger said as he turns to Kayame, handing her a gun. "You'll need this…"

"Why?" she asked as she looked at it. "Why won't my powers work against them?"

"The apocalypse…" he answered, shaking his head. "It isn't for humans at all. It's actually for demons…"

"What?" she looked at him in shock. "That doesn't make any sense! Why in the hell would this be happening because of demons?"

"Demons are rebellious…" he sighed. "And a rebellious child needs to be punished…in simple terms."

"That's bullshit!" Kayame growled. "Humans and other mortals are just as rebellious as any demon!"

"Which is why they're being sickened…" he replied.

"This is ridiculous…" she growled, shaking her head.

"Yeah?" he asked, glaring. "Then why don't you go out there and talk to the mindless puppets out there?"

"I mean this whole thing!" she snapped. "About how it's because of the demons!"

All he does is smirk. Which causes her to snap even further.

"You have something to do with this! Don't you!" she demanded.

"It's ironic actually…" he replied calmly. "The virus that started this..is my clan…and the beings that started my clans…were demons…"

"Whatever…" she sighed in frustration as she walks over and sits against the wall. "I don't see the point in any of this since demons are immune to it…"


End file.
